El secreto de Nerdkun
by livi chan7
Summary: La chica mas popular de toda la escuela, es rechazada en su afan por molestar a un nerd, pro este mismo, y al obsecionarse con darle una lección descubre que este guarda un gran secretro. ¿como le hara para descubrir su secreto?
1. Chapter 1

El secreto de Nerd-kun

¡Hola! Aquí estoy con otra loca idea que me surgió mientras compraba tortillas, y conversaba con mi hermana sobre los diferentes métodos de tortura hacia Sakura (OK, no es nada ortodoxo, pero qué le puedo hacer, así se me ocurrió).

Espero que les guste, advertencia, aunque lo parezca, NO ES UN NARUSAKU.  Esto por aquello de las dudas, o de que las apariencias engañan. Otra cosa, si eres fan acérrimo de Sakura, NO LEAS ESTA HISTORIA. Por que yo no simpatizo a cien con el personaje, y es muy probable que en algún momento sufra (haré todo lo humanamente posible por no exagerar, es más me esforzaré por no hacerla sufrir mucho, lo juro –pero no prometo nada-) así que si no te agrada que ella sufra o ago así, no leas esto, no quiero reclamos. ¡Ah! Es probable que aparezcan personajes de otras historias.

No me quiero robar a ningún personaje, y tampoco hacerme rica, todos sabemos a quién pertenecen los personajes. Otra cosa, los personajes que se vean más involucrados, narrarán la historia en determinados momentos. Yo aclararé quien conforme avance la trama.

Ya no te quito más tu tiempo. Lee y, pro lo menos, trata de entretenerte.

¡Ah! soy una chica con suerte, tengo dinero, soy bonita, lista y popular, todos en la escuela me adoran y me rinden pleitesía. Y si eso no es suficiente, hasta hace dos semanas, salía con el chico más guapo de la escuela: Sasuke Uchiha. Digo hasta hace dos semanas, por que precisamente ese es el tiempo que tenemos de separados.

Si, corté con él, gran cosa. La verdad, no me importa mucho (a quien quiero engañar, si me importa T-T), a pesar de eso, yo me considero una chica con suerte. Pero claro, todos sabemos que la suerte es algo que no dura mucho, y eso es precisamente lo que comienza a pasarme desde hoy. Salí de mi auto esa mañana de lunes en una de las estaciones mas bellas del año: primavera, y allí se encontraban mis mejores amigas de toda la vida: Ino Yamanaka y Mimi Tachikawa. Me miraban con suma interesa, eso sólo puede significar una cosa: un chisme nuevo.

_Narración Ino:_

Acababa de bajar de su auto lujoso, bella y fresca como siempre, moderna y cándida ella. Mimi y yo la esperábamos para contarle el último chisme del momento: acababa de llegar el nuevo bocadillo de la escuela, esto es; el nuevo sujeto _molestable,_ el nuevo nerd.

-¡Sakura, Sakura! ¿Qué crees? –le dijimos ambas a la vez.

-¿Qué, qué? –preguntó ella con interés.

-acaba de llegar el nuevo tapete –dije yo susurrando y con malicia.

-¿el nuevo tapete? ¿Y eso a mí que me interesa? No tengo interés de saber sobre alfombras, cortinas o…

-¡no, tonta! El nuevo alumno, digo tapete por que es un cerebrito.

-¡ah! ¿Y donde está? –preguntó ella mientras miraba a todos lados.

-allí –dijo Mimi señalando una de las esquinas del patio delantero. El chico en cuestión miraba a todos lados tímidamente, mientras sostenía muchos libros con ambas manos. Era de estatura media, de tez blanca pero se le veía bronceado, quizá vivía en la playa, ojos… bueno no sé usa unos lentes de fondo de botella y de cabello rubio, tiene tres singulares marcas en las mejillas y usa ropas que parecen de la década de los 70´s.

-¿él? –preguntó ella

-sí, él es el nuevo –yo honestamente, estaba esperando el momento para ir a molestarlo, ya saben como bienvenida por ser el nuevo -¿vamos a saludarlo?

-no, creo que lo mejor será irnos al salón, no tengo ganas de molestar tarados hoy

-¿Sakura, te encuentras bien? –preguntamos extrañadas, ya que no era su actitud de siempre.

-¡ay, es broma! Vamos chicas, vamos a molestar a ese nerd.

_Narración Naruto._

¡ah! Primer día de escuela, en otra ciudad, en otro ambientes, pero mismos tarados, todo me parece raro, todo me parece desconocido, siento como si hubiese cambiado de país.

No conforme con eso, en la entrada, esperando al profesor se dirigen hacia mí tres pintorescas muchachas, una de ellas rubia de ojos verde-azulado, y ropa ceñida y frívola, otra tiene el cabello castaño claro, ojos miel y usa e mismo estilo de ropa, lo denominado: "a la moda". La tercera, y la aparente líder, es una chica de cabellos rosados, largos hasta la mitad de la espalda, y caminan como si se sintiesen modelos.

-hola, ¿tu eres el nuevo, no? YO, soy Sakura y soy la mas linda chica de esta escuela y sus alrededores (cuánta vanidad).

-hola, Sakura-chan, mi nombre es Naruto –dije entre susurros, soy muy tímido

-¿perdón? –preguntó ella como si se estuviera burlando del hecho de que no sé socializar, llevándose una mano detrás del oído e inclinando su cabeza en dirección a la mía, y llevándose su otra mano a la cadera.

-q-que mi nombre es Naruto –dije lo más fuerte que me permitieron mis cuerdas bucales (o más bien mi inseguridad).

-aahh, Naruto, bien Naruto, ellas son Ino y Mimi, y queremos decirte que eres un nerd –genial, nueva escuela, mismas perras- y que ni intentes conquistarme, te advierto desde ahorita que no estamos disponibles para los perdedores, ¿eh, _nerd-kun_? –y comenzaron a reírse mientras se miraban.

-no te preocupes, de todas formas ni me interesas –le dije con toda naturalidad, inmediatamente, dejaron de reír y se miraron esta vez desconcertadas.

-¿Qué? –preguntaron atónitas e incrédulas.

-lo que oyeron, no me interesan las chicas superficiales como ustedes, no me gustan, ninguna, así que no te preocupes _superficial-chan_, no intentaré ningún ritual de cortejo con tu persona. –y dicho esto, me di la media vuelta, y me fui. Me pude deshacer rápidamente de esa pesada, estoy orgulloso de mi mismo, sobre todo por que noté que ella miraba a un muchacho de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color, y que lo miraba angustiada, supongo que temía haber quedado en ridículo con él.

_Narración Sakura._

Delante de todos, delante de todos, ¡delante de todos ese tarado me hizo quedar en ridículo! Lo peor es que Sasuke me vio, y se burló de mí, espero que el nerd-kun no lo haya notado, sino ya le hice la mañana.

Se fue muy tranquilo y en eso las clases comenzaron, las chicas me preguntaron si me sentía bien, pero yo les mentí y les dije que si, desafortunadamente, no las engaño, y se dieron cuenta que no era así, y entonces les aseguré que ese nerd me las pagaría. ¡Yo soy Sakura HARUNO! ¡La perfecta, la que es codiciada por todos, ningún nerd me iba batear sólo por su estúpido orgullo de nerd! Además ¿Quién se sentía él para rechazarme a MI? No era ni guapo, ni atlético, y mucho menos popular. Así, totalmente herida de mi orgullo, me dispuse a demostrarle Quién mandaba.

A las 8 de la mañana, él se presentó en la primera clase de día, literatura, como es obvio, todo e día se la pasó alardeando de lo bueno que era, pero yo no me quedaba atrás, no por nada soy el primer lugar de la escuela.

-entonces, si se quiere escribir una novela, es importante cuidar casa aspecto gráfico, por que si no, parecerá un escrito de algún ser ignorante. ¿Qué elementos se deben de cuidar más? –era mi oportunidad de demostrarle a ese nerd, quien era Sakura Haruno.

-la ortografía y la descripción de situaciones o eventos, si un evento, situación, lugar o persona, no son detallados de manera adecuada, simplemente no será comprensible para el lector –respondió velozmente el cerebrito ese, ¡madito, no me dio oportunidad de contestar!

-¡muy bien Naruto-kun! -dijo el profesor, un hombre joven de cabellos negros y cortos, ojos negros ocultos por un par de lentes, un hombre muy guapo y de apellido Ootori.

-gracias profesor. –dijo éste humildemente, se veía lindo haciendo reverencia… ¡¿Qué estoy diciendo!

El guapo profesor le sugirió unirse al club de literatura, y aceptó muy fresco el otro, pero esto no se queda así.

-¿yo también me puedo unir? –pregunté, bueno, casi grité al profesor, este me miró y pensando no se que cosa, sonrió maliciosamente y me aceptó sin más, lógico, nadie en el salón lo podía creer.

A la hora del almuerzo, todos me miraban y hasta alguien me comentó: "¿no pudiste estar sin tu nerd-kun?" yo no lo podía creer, ¡pensaban que el tarado ese me gustaba! Pero no me iba a importar, tenía una venganza que cumplir.

Pero lo más raro, sucedió a la hora de la salida, fui al baño para retocar mi maquillaje, y éste da a a zona trasera de la escuela, y justo ahí escuché la vocecita del nerd-kun, hablando con "alguien invisible":

**-Si, ya lo sé, tengo que ayudar a la chica, la vi hace un rato ya, es realmente hermosa, si, compartimos cuatro clases, yo la ayudaré y a los que se encuentran involucrados en su corazón y su vida, aunque ella me odie, no, no usaré mis **_**poderes **_**en público. Pues sí, si me quiero ganar ****mis alas**** si. Bueno adiós.**

Me quedé estupefacta, ¿con quien hablaba? ¿Qué chica debía ayudar? ¿Poderes, alas? Creo que este nerd-kun es algo más misterioso de lo que me imaginé.

Bueno, ya está, espero les haya gustado, y si llegaron hasta aquí, son unos santos.

Se aceptan sugerencias, y también sus teorías de qué es lo que es Naruto, o de que busca.

Cuídense, pórtense mal, y se divierten. ¡Adiós!


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2

_Ya como siempre digo, disculpen la tardanza, pero mis múltiples ocupaciones absorben tiempo, dinero y esfuerzo, pero aquí les dejo e__l segundo Cap. Sin más, lean y distráiganse de sus ocupaciones, propias de la vida cotidiana._

***narra Sakura***

Esa noche, las palabras del nerd-kun retumbaron en mi cabeza, y no podía quitarme su imagen, yo misma no entiendo por que, pero espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando, digo ¿Qué tan genial sería enamorarse del ñoño más grande que he conocido?

-Sakura ¿ya estas dormida? –preguntó mi tonta madre, después de entrar a mi habitación, y verme despierta 

-¡no! Estoy bien dormida, es mas hasta roncando estoy ¿ves? _Ghhhhghhh _–inquirí sarcásticamente mientras fingía ronquidos

-oh, lo siento mi princesita, es que mami no quería molestarte o despertarte, -dijo mi mamá, es muy cariñosa y tierna (Naruto: lo ñoña viene de familia, que miedo… Livichan: si… no quisiera ser el marido de esa mujer, me compadezco de su pobre alma) – ya no te perturbo más ángel mío, corazón de corazones, vida de mi vida, luz de mi ojos…

-si, si, si, mamá, buenas noches –dije más que hastiada, para cerrar la puerta tras de ella y ella… no se callaba, me dio miedo ¬¬

Me senté en mi cama, y seguí pensando en él el resto de la noche, pero, no creas que en el sentido amoroso, no, yo pensaba en como VENGARME, por que él pisó mi orgullo.

*+* Narra Ino +*+

Hoy por la mañana Sakura llegó muy alterada hablando acerca de un "poder" creo que se esta volviendo loca.

Como sea, las clases comenzaron y en el salón no se hicieron esperar las burlas para el nerd-kun, un muchacho llamado Kiba junto con sus amigos, empezaron a pasarse los lentes del chico.

Mientras éste sólo les pedía que se los devolvieran, fue estupendo, no podía parar de reírme, pero no me reí como lo hizo Sakura, ella incluso le dijo a Kiba que le quitara su mochila y leyera su diario.

Entonces Kiba le dijo que era una gran idea, y se iba a disponer a hacerlo cuando una persona detrás de él lo interrumpió; era Hinata, una chica de la clase, una clásica perdedora que nunca destaca, pero por algún extraño motivo que no alcanzo a comprender, nadie se mete con ella, ni la molesta.

Pero claro, eso no quiere decir que ella es feliz, no, todo lo contrario, aunque es hija de una familia adinerada, es muy infeliz, siempre callada siempre retraída ¡puff! ¡Es aburrida!

-¡no, por favor Kiba-kun! –Dijo en lo que ella consideraba un grito- no lo molestes, él no te ha hecho nada malo…

-¿pero que dices Hinata? ¡Esta bien! Lo dejaré de molestar sólo por tratarse de ti, linda, ten nerd, te regreso tus feos lentes.

-gracias –dijo el nerd-kun entre susurros.

-¡oye! ¡¿Qué te pasa eh? ¿Cómo te atreves a meterte con MI ENTRETENIMIENTO? –dijo Sakura amenazando a la morena.

-lo-lo siento, Sakura-san, pero n-no me parece ju-justo lo que le están haciendo… -comenzó a explicar la aburrida chica, pero Sakura no la dejó terminar, pues se abalanzó sobre ella.

_**Narra Hinata**_.

¡Mi vida es un asco! Esta mañana, mis padres se pelearon otra vez, y no conforme con eso, me reprendieron y me echaron la culpa de SUS errores.

Cuando creo que tengo algo de alivio, en la UNICA PERSONA que no reprende ni me reprocha nada, éste tiene "un trabajo que hacer" y me deja sola con mis penas.

Luego, está el maldito problema de la escuela, para e resto de mi clase, soy casi invisible, todo mundo me da la vuelta y me trata como si fuera una loca.

Nunca he tenido una amiga, ni siquiera algo cercano a eso, cuando creo que estoy consiguiendo amistad con alguien, llega la pesada de Sakura, y se encarga de arruinarlo, siempre.

Pero mi vida adquirió un nuevo sentido cuando conocí a Naruto-kun, justo ayer, que llegó a la escuela como el nuevo alumno, de inmediato noté que Sakura le puso su abusiva mirada en cima.

Y como es una vacía chica popular, no es difícil deducir que le va a hacer la vida de cuadritos.

Por eso, no me sorprendió cuando al entrar al salón, pude visualizar la nada sorprendente noticia de su hostigamiento hacia con el indo chico rubio, como soy tímida por naturaleza.

No me di el valor para defenderlo, pero, de pronto, un "algo" en la mirada de angustia de mi chico rubio, me hizo llenarme de valor, y enfrentarlos.

El problema es, que al no saber defensa personal, la pelichicle histérica se me abalanzó, y me estaba ahogando.

De pronto, todo se calmó. Más bien se detuvo, literalmente, y comencé a brillar, me sentí fuerte, volteé a ver a Naruto-kun, y noté que él me miraba fijamente, el tiempo, literalmente, estaba detenido, todos estaban inmóviles.

Pero él me miraba, inmóvil como el resto, pero me miraba. Y pude notar que me guiñó el ojo, de pronto, escuché en mi cabeza "se fuerte, cree en ti misma, y háblale con firmeza mientras la empujas".

El dueño de aquella angelical voz, estoy segura que era Naruto-kun, pero la voz que me habló, no tenía una boca, si él me habló, abría tenido que abrir la boca, cosa que no hizo.

Entonces, el tiempo corrió de nuevo, peor esta vez, me sentí más fuerte, la afanosa chica, me sostenía con la mayor de sus fuerzas.

Entonces caí en la cuenta de que su fuerza no era tanta como yo suponía en un principio, es más no me sostenía con fuerza, molesta, la empujé con firmeza.

-¡déjame en paz, ser vano, y superfluo! –dije con una intensidad que ni yo misma creía tener. Ella al ver mi cara, sería y decidida, se hizo para atrás, asustada.

-¡v-vaya! No te enojes… está todo bien… -dijo la chica asustada, y después de eso, se fue a su pupitre.

Me sentí nueva, no podía creerlo ¡parecía que algo estaba por fin, escuchando mis plegarias, allá en el cielo!

_N.__ Sakura._

¡Esto era el colmo! ¡Primero, un nerd que se creía muy mágico! ¡Y luego, una boba que, de la nada, se creía súper-poderosa! Y lo peor ¡ella me ganó! ¡Una vez más quedé en ridículo frente a toda la clase! Miré a Sasuke desde mi lugar, y noté su clara burla hacia mí, era horrible.

Él miró a Naruto, y lo estuvo mirando todo el día. Cosa que me hizo sospechar, por que cuando nerd-kun pidió permiso para ir al baño, Sasuke lo hizo también.

Pero esa es otra historia, lo grave en este momento, es que llegó el recreo*, y los vi muy juntitos a los dos (a Hinata y a nerd-kun). Parecía un plan para confabular en mi contra.

Él la miraba y en un momento determinado, volteó a todos lados, como buscando que nadie los escuchase, y le dijo ALGO al oído.

Ella se mostró impactada. Seguramente le dijo que él es una especie de brujo, y vino a hacer mi vida miserable.

Pero no me voy a amedrentar por un par de ñoños organizados, tengo una reputación, y no la pienso echar a perder.

_Narra Sasuke_

¡Ah! ¿Qué se puede hacer cuando eres un muchacho tan exquisito y rico como yo? ¡Aprovecharlo por supuesto! Tengo 17 años, mi signo, es Leo, soy el atleta estrella, y tengo a las chicas que quiero, pero ninguna es lista, o interesante, la más resiente, "Sakura" era ardiente si, muy buena en la cama, pero muy fácil.

Y nada inteligente, además, de un tiempo para acá, ninguna chica me satisface sexualmente, y han de saber, que si no se me satisface en "ESE" sentido, deja de tener importancia para mí.

Hasta que ayer, llegó a la escuela, cierto nuevo tapete, un geek, con ojos color océano, cabello color oro, y piel bronceada y tersa.

Si se que soy hombre, y mas de uno, habrá puesto cara de "¿what?" pero no me importa, por que aunque soy muy vanidoso, no soy orgulloso (no, no soy el Sasuke de todas las demás historias, donde el orgullo es mi segundo nombre, y sufro, por no poder ser honesto, precisamente por eso).

Resumiendo: llega chico nuevo, aburrido, deseo experimentar cosas nuevas como adolescente que soy, y sin quererlo, me enamoré de él.

Sakura aún me busca, pero no puede engañarse por siempre, le gustó tanto ese geek como a mí.

Y él parece ser una especie de mago, en la academia nocturna para vampiros a la que asisto, nos enseñan a diferenciarlos, pero el problema, es que un hechicero, es muy parecido a un ángel.

Y no se cual de los dos es, pero estoy seguro que lo averiguaré, y se lo quitaré, a la odiosa de mi ex-novia, a y al ñoña morena esa de la Hyuga. ¡Ya lo verán!

_**Y con esta advertencia de Sasuke, cerramos el Cap. Espero que si te gustó, dejes como pago un review, si no te gustó, también, pero no seas cruel.**_

_**El próximo Cap lo escribiré dependiendo de los reviews que dejen, si no veo muchos, no escribiré. **_

_**Cuídense, pórtense, y báñense. Chaoito.**_


End file.
